Days Of Our Youth
by Tessadragon
Summary: Inuyasha has to reexperience childhood when a demon turns him into a kid. He and Kagome must find and kill the demon before...gasp...the teen years! Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Idiot," Inuyasha pronounced in his tone, landing from his leap, lightly on the flat, sand-coloured rock outcropping. Metres below him, the humans he'd somehow come to accompany, walked the narrowest cliff path at a slow pace that aggravated the half-demon.

"She could have let me carry her on my back but no! She has to do the nice thing and walk with everyone else!" He let out an exasperated sound, itching to jump down there and have a go at them. Instead he stood, a silhouette against the blazing afternoon sun, the bright red sleeves of his kimono billowing in the sharply cold wind. His silver hair gleamed, and as he listened to the humans' conversation below, his beautiful white dog ears twitched sensitively. His mouth was a grim line as he listened to what Kagome had to say.

Kagome was the girl that dwelled in his thoughts most of the time, whether it be how angry she could make him, or his admiration of her, or his frantic attempts to un-muddle whether he liked her better than Kikyo…

"It is unlike Inuyasha to be that destructive," Sango said doubtfully. "Are you sure he wasn't possessed?"

Kagome gave a derisive laugh. "I think any possessing demon would have trouble finding something in Inuyasha's head to control!"

Miroku, walking ahead of them and watching the path for danger that might lie ahead, stopped and looked back at Sango and Kagome. "I have never known you to sound so annoyed at Inuyasha, Lady Kagome," he commented.

"Too right I'm annoyed! He was more of a brat than Paul!"

"Paul was the boy you had to babysit?" Sango remembered, and Kagome nodded. "He was acting so…so jealous!" That paused her for a moment. "Why would he act jealous of such a little brat?"

Miroku had listened to all of the conversation and had already surmised a possible reason. "Perhaps it is because it reminds him of his childhood. Of the bad parts of it."

Then Kagome felt a sting on her neck. Immediately she raised a hand and slapped the area, and then pasted to her palm was Inuyasha's vassal, Myouga the flea-demon.

"Ah, Kagome," the flea said faintly, with a hint of grumpiness in his voice. "Am I meant to starve from your delicious blood?"

Kagome glared at him and nearly flicked him off the cliff edge, but Miroku intercepted the effort, and Myouga took advantage of that, leaping to the monk's palm. "Ah, thank you, Master Miroku!"

"I suppose you could answer a question for us while you're here, Myouga?" Miroku asked. "How young was Inuyasha when he became an orphan? What did he do after his mother died?"

Myouga began to answer, and the sorry look in his eyes was deep. "I'm afraid he was very young...perhaps six summers? It was a very long time ago! And I'm afraid I didn't often stay with him, since he was quite busy fending off demons that don't like half-demons..."

Kagome stared at the flea, appalled. "Even when he was a kid? You were running away because you were afraid? While he was a kid!"

"It is not as simple as that!" Myouga protested. "Master Inuyasha chose--"

But Inuyasha leapt from the clifftop and landed hard on the path, his brow furrowed, and he was nearly snarling at Myouga. "Stop talking about me!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Sango said, startled by the ferocity in his tone.

"Sorry, my lord," Myouga mumbled. Inuyasha, his stance still defensive, his shoulders hunched, fought to calm himself, then jerked his head in the direction of which they were meant to walk.

"Let's just get somewhere more open before nightfall," he said curtly.

Kagome kept her eyes lowered, even as Inuyasha glared at her like he blamed her for daring to ask about his earlier life.

"Come on!" he growled and leapt over them to start walking on quickly, his red sleeves billowing with his fast pace.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku kept quiet, exchanging uneasy glances. Myouga was quiet as well, while Shippo, walking at the rear with little Kirara in his arms, gave the little demon cat a nervous glance. He'd been quiet ever since the humans had started talking about Inuyasha as a kid…it'd brought up memories for him as well, both bad memories from just after his father had been killed, and memories that were so lovely that they hurt.

Kirara was subdued as well…the other day her front leg had been hurt and ever since, she'd refused to transform, mewing in pain from the effort of trying, so Shippo and Sango took turns in carrying her.

Yesterday the land surrounding them had been showing only slight effects from this beating sun, but now the ground was scorching hot. Kagome could feel the heat even through her modern shoes. _I do hope we find shade soon_, she thought. Inuyasha could hear liquid fire thrumming beneath the rock, but had decided not to tell the humans, figuring they'd get nervous about how they were walking over a path underlaid with a passage of boiling steam, stressed by earthquake activity.

_The air feels so tight_, Kagome thought nervously, hunching her shoulders as she wheeled her bike along. It bounced noisily along the cliff path. Inuyasha growled and spun on his heel to face her.

"No, don't say it," Kagome warned him. He ignored that warning, "That thing's lousy! Why can't you walk like a normal person!"

"While you're leaping around like Myouga?" she retorted.

His tawny-amber eyes darkened drastically, or maybe it was how the sky had darkened. "Don't compare me to a flea." Then he strode on ahead, his teeth gritted in anger.

"Might be best to be careful," Sango murmured to Kagome, walking close to her for a moment to pass on this warning.

"He has no right to be so grumpy," Kagome retorted. "We did nothing wrong."

"My village had a saying," Sango said quietly. "A hurt heart needs silence and meditation."

Kagome fell silent from what she'd been about to say, and now hung her head and continued walking in silence, thinking. Then she shook her head and turned to Sango, her tone confident. "He'll be fine once he's had something to eat."

Sango suppressed a worried smile.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," Kagome ran to catch up with the quickly striding Inuyasha, trying to keep her deep brown eyes off the way Inuyasha's lanky body rippled with strength, as the wind rounding the cliff's many corners tugged at the hanyou's handsome silver hair. He turned with an arrogant jerk of his head and Kagome refused to let Inuyasha's bad mood reach her again. She made a longer stride to walk beside him then slipped her hand into his, giving him a bright, innocent smile as the hanyou's cheeks went bright red. "What the--?" he blustered.

"How about stopping to have something to eat?" she smiled, stretching her arm to indicate the bag on her shoulder. "This bag's awfully heavy!"

"That's your fault for bringing so much!"

"Either that or deal with you being grumpy at having no ramen," she said impishly. He made a twitching movement that was either assent, agreement or irritation.

"Ahem," Miroku said from behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome jerked their hands free thanks to force of habit. "What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just figured I should stop you two lovebirds walking off the cliff." Miroku pointed at the edge that Kagome and Inuyasha had been half an inch from walking off.

"Love birds?" Inuyasha blustered.

Miroku gulped, realising that he'd just effectively signed his own death warrant. _He won't hurt Kagome!_ He swiftly thought, crossing to stand behind her.

"Oh no you don't, you lecherous monk!" Inuyasha yelled, sticking out his foot before he could get there safely. Miroku leapt to avoid it, his religious robes billowing with the speed of his effort to escape the angry hanyou.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, trying not to let too much emotion into her voice, for otherwise Inuyasha would be ten times grumpier than he was already. "You two! Remember the cliff!"

Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome and reached forward, yanking the monk away from Inuyasha. The monk grinned gratefully and took the chance to rub the demon-slayer's backside. This time Sango retaliated by driving his hand into the cliff rock with her knuckles.

"Ow, Sango!" Miroku whimpered.

"Pervert." With that, Sango began walking ahead. "C'mon Kagome."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "I swear, if you don't take these stupid beads off me, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Miroku asked, jumping to his feet and running ahead, his sandals slapping the scorched ground as he ran.

"Gah!" Inuyasha had no one left to glare at. Miroku had run. Kagome, wheeling her bike, and Sango were walking ahead, and Shippo, sometimes the cleverest, especially when it came to the habits of his travelling companions, had kept walking even through all this confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: Tifa L Strife, aLLy, premierarchange, and Sesshomarou Minion for reviewing the first chapter.

Note: the word 'lanky' is a descriptive word for Inuyasha's form. 'Lank' is the word that means greasy hair.

Second note: Thanks for pointing out to me that I've often accidentally said about Inuyasha's billowing! I'll try to keep a handle on that part of description in the future.

Chapter 2

"Here you go," Kagome offered Inuyasha the bowl of ramen. He accepted it quickly with a nod and began shovelling it down like a starving animal.

"Don't gobble," Kagome began then gave up as Inuyasha seemed to eat even faster as soon as she'd said that.

Hiding behind the chopsticks, Inuyasha's mouth grinned, then he reformed his scowl as he lowered the chopsticks.

"That is a record," Miroku commented when Inuyasha finished his food. The monk ate more daintily.

"Um hm," Kagome agreed with a sigh. "Just hope he doesn't get indigestion for it later."

"As if," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a sardonic look, then Sango stoked the small campfire, feeding it a few small logs, and Kagome began heaping the cooking utensils to take down to the stream to wash. Miroku finished his food and immediately began helping Kagome, then gave Inuyasha a pointed look. "You could help us."

"Ain't it enough I'm your pet fighter?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You sound bitter," Sango noted.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, Miroku…go ahead without me? And Shippo, why not go down to the stream with Kirara and bathe her paw."

Shippo gave her a bright, sweet smile and raced after Miroku and Sango, the little demon cat mewing in his arms.

"Now." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, so close that he began going red. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Kagome let the concern into her voice.

"What?" Inuyasha's fists were clenched with nervousness.

"I've known you to be cranky, but not for so long. Usually by this time of night, you'd be sitting in a tree and gazing in a melancholy way out at the sky. Not sitting by the fire with us…"

"Since when have you been so observant?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "Or is it just 'cos you're a girl?"

Kagome ignored that. "Will you tell me why you were such a…brat? When I was babysitting Paul?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You were spoiling that little jerk! He was yelling for ice-cream! If I'd done that at his age, I'd have been thrown in the river!"

"So that's why you tried to drop him in their pond?" Kagome tried to stop a giggle bursting out, but it was so hard to do that it hurt, making her grab her sides in pain. "You…you nitwit! I thought…thought you were trying to d-drown him!"

"It'd have done the world a favour," Inuyasha said darkly.

Kagome slipped her hand into his, and saw the blush at his cheeks, even in the dim light cast by the thick dusting of starlight across the inky skies. She didn't tell him that she thought his jealousy was sometimes so very cute. Though she had to admit it was mostly annoying. But now her curiosity, that she'd damped a long time ago, had risen back to the surface like a kraken is drawn to war.

"What was it like when you were growing up?"

Inuyasha scratched his neck, looking awkward. "None of your business!"

"Oh come on!" Kagome coaxed. "I really want to know!"

_No you don't_, Inuyasha thought grimly, then turned his back on her. Kagome beseeched him once more, then gave up as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came back to their camp. "How's Kirara?" Kagome asked them finally, her eyes sad that she'd not got Inuyasha to tell her what was wrong. _I guess I haven't got through to him as much as I thought I had…_

"She's almost ready to walk on it," Shippo announced excitedly. "I washed her paw real careful!"

Kirara gave a chirrup-like miaow.

"Thank you very much, Shippo," Sango smiled. "You did a wonderful job."

Kirara mewed in agreement and rubbed her head against Shippo.

"And you know, I know what I want to do next!" Shippo said enthusiastically. "I want to learn some new fighting! Can I get a sword?"

"A sword?" Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded. Inuyasha stared too, then jerked his head up in a snobbish gesture. "You learning to fight, brat? Yeah right!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot him a scandalised look. "How could you be so mean?"

The little fox demon's lower lip was trembling. "You think I can't fight?" he yelled at Inuyasha.

"No you can't!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You're just a kid!"

Shippo fell to the ground with a bump, then forced himself up to his feet. "Inuyasha! You're so mean!" he shouted, then ran and leapt, clambering up the bark of the nearest tree and hiding in the clusters of velvety leaves, now completely hidden from view, except for the way the bunches of leaves shook with each sob.

"Sit!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That was horrible of you!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha slumped down, his nose crinkled up angrily with the looming aspect of being told off. _Stupid kid_, he thought bitterly, then realised again that he was jealous of how the kid could act so stupid. _When I was his age, I'd be jumping off cliffs to run away from everyone..._

"Now." Kagome had her hands braced on her hips. "Tell me what's going on before you ruin everyone else's lives!"

"Going on?" he echoed, then Kagome sneezed and covered her nose as the rain slapped the road around them.

"You'd better get under cover," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes widening. He really didn't like it when the girl had a cold.

"No!" And Kagome sneezed again. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and marched her under the cover of the nearest bunch of trees, where Miroku was already shivering. Sango was standing under the tree, trying to coax Shippo down. Inuyasha went to her, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Go to sleep, Sango. I'll get Shippo."

Sango gave him an uncertain look, then shrugged. "Have it your way…but be nice this time? He is just a kid."

"Just a kid," Inuyasha echoed. From here, out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Kagome sighed and sat down at the base of the tree, next to Miroku. Within seconds her head was drooping against her breast, then she was asleep.

"Poor thing," Sango murmured, taking a blanket and tucking it around Kagome, then turned back to Inuyasha, "Inuy--"

But he'd already, having ascertained that Kagome was okay, jumped up into the branches of the tree and curled up against the trunk, just below Shippo. Swallowing his impatience, he quietly watched Shippo, who looked half-asleep but was still wearing an angry frown, his arms tightly folded across his chest, curled up tight in the crook of the branch.

"You know, I didn't mean it the way I said it," Inuyasha said idly, not looking directly at Shippo, who'd stirred at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Then what'd you mean?" the young fox demon growled.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. _How to say this without having the brat getting at me for the next few winters?_

"When you're a kid, you should be able to act like a kid. Not a warrior. Leave the fighting to me."

"And Kagome, and Miroku and Sango, and Kirara," Shippo said sadly.

"C'mon, Shippo." Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the little fox demon by the scruff of his neck, then jumped down to the ground. Shippo thrashed angrily against the half-demon's grip. "Lemme go, Inuyasha!" he yelled.

Miroku mumbled something, and Inuyasha dropped the kid by Kagome, who was curled up asleep.

Shippo watched angrily as Inuyasha leapt back into the tree's branches and settled in the crook of the trunk's thickest branches. Something felt strange about tonight...was something near? Did he recognise this place?

"That's stupid," Shippo muttered to himself. "I haven't ever been here before..."

But he couldn't sleep.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered finally, shoving back his impulsive anger.

"Hmm?" the half demon mumbled from above, and eventually opened one eye to sleepily regard the young fox demon. "What is it, Shippo?"

Shippo was silent for a moment.

Inuyasha covered a yawn. "C'mon," he said irritably.

"I need to talk to you," Shippo whispered. "About being a demon."

"About being a...what about it?" Inuyasha jumped from the branch, landing on his bare feet silently, careful not to disturb the sleeping humans, flicking a glance at Kagome, admiring how peaceful she was. Her nose wrinkled as she watched him and he held his breath, suddenly nervous...

"Sit," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Argh!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, then lay there twitching.

"Wow!" Shippo whispered, horrified.

Growling, Inuyasha got to his feet and stared at Kagome angrily, so tempted to shake her awake and yell at her to stop speaking in her sleep.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo whispered urgently.

With a sigh, Inuyasha limped over and sat down beside him. "So what is it?"

"How come you're a whole lot stronger than me?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "Huh? Why am I stronger than you?"

Shippo nodded.

"Well...I'm more than sixty years older than you...and I've got a sword."

"I don't wanna wait sixty years," Shippo said sulkily.

"What's this about, Shippo?"

The kid shrugged. "I dunno...I guess I hate being so...weak."

"You're not weak," Inuyasha said with a shrug, looking away. "You've just gotta grow up. Right now you're a kid and one day you'll be really strong like me and every one else."

"Yeah, but everyone's stronger than me!" Shippo flared. "Kagome's really good with her bow and arrow, and senses the sacred jewel...Sango's really good at demon fighting...Miroku has the wind tunnel and you..."

"Shh," Inuyasha said impatiently, then his ears pricked up.

"What'd I have been like if Father hadn't..." Shippo looked at the ground.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It doesn't matter any more to us, Shippo. My dad died when I was barely born. They make us what we are, whether they're around or not."

Shippo curled up, not looking happy. Inuyasha watched him for a second, then got up. "I'm just gonna check something out." The fox demon didn't reply: he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sayuri Chan 16, Sesshoumaru Minion, Silver Wolf Pups, premierarchange for reading and reviewing :-)

Chapter 3

Something was drawing Inuyasha away from his comrades, his friends, where they were now sleeping under the tree. He'd felt compelled to drop from the branches, to come walking into the forest, whose shadows caressed him with malicious secrets. _Friends_, he thought amused, as dead leaves crunched beneath his bare feet. _If someone had told me a year ago that I'd have friends, I'd have killed them then died laughing._

His smile faded as his thoughts returned to why he felt compelled to go into the forest. For a moment he felt a tinge of fear, then he pushed it away.

Inuyasha's bare feet swept over the ground; he shot a glance over his shoulder, the breeze snatching at his red fire-rat kimono. _Will they be okay? If I leave them for a second?_ He rested his hand on the hilt of his beloved sword. _They'll be okay, won't they, Tetsusaiga?_ he thought affectionately, and walked faster towards the source of the noise.

It was a constant sound. A soft, silky sound like the sea eating at the shore. Deeper into the thin forest that lay alongside the road, he trod, his bare foot easily brushing aside the leaves without a sound, his ears pricking constantly, gauging each sound: the wary hoot of an owl, _A demon is near..._

The trees were bowing higher over him, the ground was sloping down. There was the trickle of a thin stream.

His ears pricked higher as he prowled towards the sound. Then something thudded against the grass. The sea sound grew a little louder for a few more moments then there was another thud like rock against the grass. _But it's a very light type of rock,_ Inuyasha thought suspiciously. There was that thud again, but this time it fell against something hard, and resonated: now Inuyasha knew the sound. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword and he stepped forward, leaning forward, waited a second.

Silence. Did it know he was here?

He lost patience and ran forward, his Tetsusaiga flying from its sheath, transforming as he charged forward, glowing in the dark. Already he could feel the Wind Scar throbbing to explode..._Something's near!_ He raised his head, searching the leafy shadows above him, but there was nothing there. Was it behind him? _Keep a grip!_ Inuyasha told himself urgently. _I must get back to Kagome safely!_

He leapt just in time over the small skull that lay on the ground, grinning up at him in a contorted scream. It was a very small skull, pale and stark in the darkness, with dainty incisors. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and raised his head, "How could you?" he snapped at the immense darkness around him. "It was a _kid_! A demon kid, wasn't it?"

The demon chuckled from the shadows, and Inuyasha jerked his head towards the source of that sardonic, cruel chuckle. A shred of flesh was still threaded onto one of its awkward and oversized fangs. A fingerprint's worth of blood was smudged over the demon's chin. Its skin was the purple colour of a bruise. Its forelegs were strange: there were no claws on it and it had tentacles like forked branches. "So much sweeter when they're innocent," it said in a deep voice.

"Disgusting!" Inuyasha snarled, raising his sword.

The demon stood up taller, a large tapered tail swinging back and forth behind it, back and forth. Inuyasha's golden eyes followed it instinctively, then he realised too late, after 4 swings of its tail, that it had made him stand still... My arm! he realised, horrified: it had lowered the Tetsusaiga without him even knowing. Then the Tetsusaiga hissed, its blade shrinking, then it was the sword with the blade that was sharp as junk.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "I'm not as easy as that!"

The demon stepped towards him, raising those weak, tentacle-like forearms stretching out towards him.

A snarl rising in his throat, Inuyasha tried to fight the pull, but it was like the air was becoming heavier. His foot barely scraped an inch over the ground, and then the demon was there, breathing heavily upon him: he stank of warm flesh and blood: Inuyasha's nose was twitching in agony: his pupils dilated so wide that the whites were drowned, as he struggled to hold his breath against that terrible, drowning stench...

With a last choking sound, he forced the billowing sleeve of his kimono over his mouth and nose, burying his face into the red cloth, and forced his legs to move back...now his mind screamed for him to fight, not to step back from the opponent...

The demon took another step closer, its reek sinking deeper against the half demon. Inuyasha fought not to gag, or worse, throw up. _Kagome would never let me live it down,_ he thought grimly, willing his Tetsusaiga to transform...

Then the demon stretched its tentacles out: they were cold as they touched his clenched hands. Inuyasha swallowed a gasp as the tentacles wrapped around his arms, then he was staring at the sky, and screaming, and screaming, but no sound came out.


	4. Chapter 4

My thanks to: premierarchange, Prozacfairy, Inuyasha'sDaughter411, Camthalion23, Sayuri-Chan16, Sesshoumaru Minion, artgalgenius for all your reviews!

Tessadragon

Chapter 4

A cold, Kagome thought miserably, shivering inside her blanket. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, horrified at how stifled her voice sounded. _Grandpa would be delighted_, she thought angrily. She could imagine his terribly happy voice: _"And now Kagome's got a cold! Of the Spanish variety!"_

Rolling over, she struggled free from the suffocatingly hot sleeping bag, and swiped her hand across her forehead: it was wet with perspiration.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, blinking sleepily as she stirred.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, getting to her feet and stumbling to her backpack, grabbing a drink bottle and then her bow and a handful of arrows. "I'm just gonna get some water."

"Um hm." Sango turned over and was back to sleep.

Miroku was awake already, sitting near the road, atop a rounded, weathered rock, and gazing up in a melancholy fashion at the early morning sky which was the colour of hazy pale roses, scudded with night's dark clouds. "Good morning, Kagome," he greeted her as she came towards him, her eyes red with the cold. "Sleep well?"

Kagome nodded distractedly. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Miroku cocked his head curiously. "He's not with you? I assumed he was."

Kagome shook her head, now concerned. _He doesn't usually wander off...he usually waits for us..._ "I'm going for a walk," she said.

Miroku got to his feet. "I'd better come with you." But Kagome shook her head, "It'll be okay," she assured him, gesturing to the bow and arrow hung over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute."

He gave her an uncertain look then finally nodded. "Be careful. Especially while we're out here...I don't like that we're nowhere near any villages." His keen face watched her walk away, and he had no doubt that Kagome would find Inuyasha...she had that finding quality about her.

Swallowing another sneeze, Kagome ducked her head as she walked into the first layer of trees. The early morning sunlight dappled along the dark shades of green, brighter yellows dancing along her vision, nearly blinding her as she plunged deeper into the forest. Her hand instinctively reached for an arrow from her quiver: it made her feel more confident, just being able to line it to the bow, keeping her hands relaxed so she wouldn't shoot anyone fatally if she did get startled.

"Inuyasha?" she called softly into the forest's greenery and swallowed a shiver as the leaves rippled overhead, slanting shadows across her sleek black hair. "Inuyasha?" she called louder.

Somewhere ahead, bark flew from a tree trunk, slapping into the ground with the force of diamond shards. Kagome swallowed a gasp and forced herself towards the noise: this time she didn't call for the half demon. Breaking into a run, she batted aside a low branch, her eyes flickering across a shattered branch that lay across the path, until her mind forced her to recognise that brances were not white like that...

"No!" She stared down at it. "Is that an _arm_?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shuddered and hurried forward. A flash of red.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, ran faster.

"No!" a voice howled, and a small figure draped in red ran away from her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran faster and launched herself at the red figure...it tumbled and hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!" the figure beneath her struggled wildly to get away. Kagome clung to it as hard as she could, as the creature raked its claws against her arms, fighting not to let her see—

"Oh god," Kagome choked. "Inuyasha?"

The little creature fell back, shaking, tears running down his cheeks.

Unable to believe that she was holding Inuyasha, Kagome cried too. "How did this happen? What's happened to you?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered, raising his young face to Kagome's. His golden eyes were huge, but in them was the same loving pain that Kagome would always know. "I don't remember."

Kagome hugged him and he clung to her. For a while, she tried to comfort him but his body still trembled, as he fought not to cling to her, but incredible fear was flooding through him, memories of when he was little were now as raw as if they'd happened yesterday...the loneliness! The terror! Running down the paths, demons chasing him, cheering, bloodlust in their eyes: they wanted to kill him!

He breathed in Kagome's scent and pretended that it was his mother's, but then that felt so wrong that he buried his thoughts and tried to calm himself. Then his older self resurfaced...he remembered. Remembered what had happened. "Why didn't I stop it?" he moaned, pulling away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched him anxiously, still amazed that she was talking to the guy that she loved...and he looked even younger than her own brother, little Sota! Then an absurd giggle burst out of her.

Young Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome giggled helplessly. "But how old are you?"

Inuyasha glared at her and shrugged. "Maybe seven winters."

Kagome fought to sober. "What happened? Is this...natural? For you to grow younger? Like when you turn human on the new moon?"

"No!" Inuyasha got to his feet, feeling stupid: he was two and a half heads shorter than Kagome now! He'd used to look down on the crown of her black tresses and breathe in her scent and now... "I have to find the demon," he snapped, grabbing at the sheathed Tetsusaiga. How awkward it felt! It was now twice its length according to his gawky little arms. He gritted his teeth and hoisted it in both his arms.

"What sort of demon is it?" Kagome demanded.

"It had tentacles. Purple skin…" Inuyasha's young voice faltered. Kagome instinctively drew him closer like comforting little brother Sota when he'd had a nightmare, but this time Inuyasha jerked free, staring at her, afraid. A frisson of fear went through Kagome, and she got to her feet, reaching for her bow and arrows that she'd dropped on the ground minutes ago.

"You!" She snapped, outraged, as she spun on her heel to face the demon. It waited beyond a single line of trees. "You have a jewel shard!"

Young Inuyasha didn't even grin in delight at that, so much fear was going through him. Ashamed of himself, he drew himself up taller and looked at the demon, remembering everything about it as Kagome fitted an arrow to her bow and aimed it straight at the demon's forehead. "Turn him back," she snarled.

The demon laughed and shook its head, then its nostrils flared as it breathed in Kagome's scent…"Ah…" it breathed, "A priestess…delicious! This'll be a divine meal!"

"Think again, buster!" Kagome snapped. "Neither of us agree with your digestion! Now turn Inuyasha back!"

The demon grinned at Inuyasha, and its long tongue snaked out to lick its lips.

Kagome loosed the arrow and it went wide, but Kagome's eyes, narrowed in such a dangerous way, showed that she'd done that deliberately as a warning. The demon's purple deepened to violet and it stood up a little taller, flexed its tentacles…

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled just before the demon threw itself at Kagome. With a shriek, Kagome loosed another arrow, this one buried itself in the demon's chest.

"No!" Kagome yelled in alarm, but the demon swung its thickening tentacles at her and hit her across the head, sending her flying. She landed with a small cry of pain against the nearest tree trunk, falling and slumping in the rustling leaves.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again and ran to her, drew his sword with no small effort and stood over her, panting as he struggled to hold the Tetsusaiga as its magic flared and its blade widened.

"Big sword for such a little boy!" the demon sneered.

"Big words for such a stupid demon!" Inuyasha yelled back furiously. "How dare you hurt her!" Raising the Tetsusaiga as high as he could, he charged at the demon, but it easily knocked the heavy sword from the young youkai's grip, where it fell into the leaves, back into it's rough junk-sword form. Inuyasha leapt and twisted to avoid the tentacles and cried out as a serrated sharpness grazed along his ankles, yanking him down to the forest floor. Inuyasha rolled aside and frantically clawed the tentacles from his ankles with a child's clumsiness, then surged up to his feet, stumbling back.

The demon laughed so much as it raised its tentacles, ready to bind Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's quick feet pattered over the ground then launched into the air. "Iron reaper, soul stealer!" he snarled, slashing at the tentacles: they fell to the ground uselessly and the demon stared incredulously at the half demon.

"Now who's pathetic?" Inuyasha taunted, standing over the fallen demon. Child-sized, he barely towered over it.

The demon glared at Inuyasha then spun on its trunk-like legs and fled. Inuyasha fought not to go after it: instead he knelt and tried to wake poor Kagome. "Kagome! Wake up! Come on!"

Kagome didn't stir. Her face was ashen but for a slash-worth of blood down her cheek.

"Kagome!" he said more desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to: Sesshoumaru Minion, Inuyasha'sDaughter411, Yashigirl, Sasia, premierarchange, Sayuri-chan 16, Silver Wolf Pups, Prozacfairy, NoSortOfMuse, for all your reviews!

Tessadragon

Chapter 5

The demon that had turned Inuyasha into a child had gone. He'd left a scene of destruction: torn tree branches littered the clearing. Kagome lay near the foot of the largest tree in the clearing: the demon had tossed her at it and Inuyasha was sure that he'd heard her bones crack, she'd hit it so hard. Now Inuyasha was crouched over her, trying to wake her without success.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was shrill with youth. He wiped some of the blood off Kagome's cheek with his red kimono sleeve. He pleaded piteously with her, trying to wake her up, but the cut on her head must be deep: more blood came to the surface and more fearful confusion was misting up his mind.

What if she's dead? She is, isn't she? His young mind-voice yammered, and the distant remnant of his older self wasn't much help either, saying nothing but Kagome's name in terror.

"Help!" Inuyasha tilted his head back like a dog and howled the word into the dark morning's wind, despising the young sound of his own voice. "Help me! Anybody help!"

Nothing but the faster rustle of the leafy trees and the rushing of a distant stream. Nothing. He inhaled deeply, questing for the scent of humans…Nothing!

And Kagome's skin was getting colder…

Inuyasha took off his kimono and draped it over her like a blanket, begging her all the while to stay alive.

"Inuyasha," a voice drawled pitilessly.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, stared with glistening gold eyes at the impressive figure that had entered the clearing: Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru towered over him, his face an implacable cold mask.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice was a distant plaintive squeal. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and watched Inuyasha, his mouth a thin line. If he was surprised at Inuyasha's new appearance, he wasn't showing it. If he was thinking of how this situation could benefit him, he wasn't showing it.

Inuyasha stood as protectively as he could over Kagome. "Don't you hurt Kagome," he warned in a soft snarl.

"Hurt that corpse?" Sesshomaru said coolly, derisively.

Inuyasha immediately forgot his older brother, crouched over Kagome, lowered his face to her mouth, felt no breath curl out from it. He touched her neck…no pulse beat there. "Kagome!" he screamed, gripping her shoulders as though he could force life back into her.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Come here…my young brother." It was as though he was forcing a faint tone of affection into his voice.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, panic thick in his voice.

Sesshomaru hid a scowl then gracefully came across the clearing, his hand going to one of the two swords at his waist: not Tokijin, Inuyasha saw with some apprehension, but Tensaiga. The healing sword…

Inuyasha raised golden eyes to his older brother. "Why would you heal Kagome?" he asked softly.

Sesshomaru had been alive a long time, and it had been almost as long a time since he'd heard Inuyasha's voice as a child, such as the first time he'd chosen to look upon his brother, to test whether or not he held any vestige of the powerful demon father they shared. Back then he'd decided that no, this child did not. Again, he felt that derision for this half-demon child that would never even hide the same kind of canine demon appearance within himself.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha tried to refuse to let Sesshomaru closer to Kagome, but Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the puny half-demon child up and flung him across the clearing.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Do you wish for the girl that you love to live?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Yes! But why would you? You hate humans!" Inuyasha scrambled to his feet but Sesshomaru held him back several paces by his outstretched hand, while he held Tensaiga to Kagome's cold throat. "I would choose to save her if…you come with me. For one day."

Inuyasha stared at him. "So you can kill me?" he yelled. "Just cos I'm a little kid?" His fists clenched and he glared up at his older brother.

Sesshomaru ignored him, turned his face towards Kagome. "The messengers from the underworld are well-prepared to take the girl's soul," he observed.

Inuyasha's fists shook. He shut his eyes, wishing he was dreaming, wishing he'd never woken up this morning, wishing he hadn't fallen to the compulsion to enter the forest… for a moment, his world closed in on him, and he whispered, "Just…save her. _Please_."

Sesshomaru's mouth formed a tight smile, and then he slashed Tensaiga at the underworld's creatures, he was the only one who would ever hear their unearthly shrill death-shrieks. Knowing his work was done here, he turned from the girl before she'd emerge from that strange sleep, and walked to his younger brother. "Come with me, Inuyasha," he commanded. "As you have promised. You will come with me."

Inuyasha was trying to understand just what Sesshomaru was thinking, but as always, it was impossible. Sesshomaru's thoughts were never evident, never visible. The bushes parted loudly and Jaken came stumbling into the clearing, and Sesshomaru began walking. Inuyasha hesitated.

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded, "Unless you wish me to use Tokijin on that human girl."

Inuyasha exhaled sharply, his fists clenched tighter…

"Inuyasha?" Jaken yelped incredulously, taking in the sight of the half-demon child. "My lord! Is that really Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and began walking.

Inuyasha hung his head and started walking after his older brother. Jaken, after a moment, followed them at a scurrying pace, while heavier clomping sounds signalled the arrival of A'houn, the lizard horse whom the little girl Rin rode.

They disappeared from the clearing as Kagome lay prone on the forest floor of the clearing. A leaf drifted in a circular motion from a branch, nudged free by the dark morning's breeze. It landed on her cheek; her nose twitched and an automatic sneeze uttered from her throat. Her brown eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she gazed up at her surroundings. The urgent feeling of distress lay pale inside her mind, for a moment all she could do was lie there, knowing she was alone…and then realised she shouldn't be.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, then forced herself to sit up. Her body felt cramped and stiff, like it shouldn't be moving. She put her hand to her throat like she could still feel the Tensaiga's pointed tip there. What happened? She wondered with some fear, then exhaustion swamped her and she lay back again for a moment.

Inuyasha…was a child, she suddenly remembered. With that, exhaustion disappeared and she climbed to her feet. "Inuyasha?" she called. "Are you here?"

The demon! What if it…

What if it had eaten Inuyasha?

"No!" she said aloud, and a tear threatened to form in her eyes. She forced herself to walk from the clearing, her eyes involuntarily searching the forest floor for any sign of blood or worse, bones. Nothing. Only torn branches signalling the path that the demon had taken. She stood still, unable to think of what to do. She raised her head to the trees as though she'd see Inuyasha's haughty face watching her from up there, just like it was a normal day, could even imagine his voice: "that stupid demon keeping me as a kid? Eating me? I'm not as weak as a _human_, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you can't be dead," she whispered aloud, refusing to believe it.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Sango's voice drifted distantly through the forest. Kagome, feeling wooden, moved towards it. "Kagome? Inuyasha?"

"I'm here," Kagome called, her voice strange and subdued.

Sango came running to her and grabbed her, "Are you alright?" Then she looked around, searching for Inuyasha. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice was very soft. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever, Movie-CaffineAddict (lines where i'd forgotten to put in lines after new dialogue? I'll check that out, thanks!), Prozacfairy, GoingGhost, Sasia, Silver Wolf Pups, Sesshoumaru Minion, PhantomGRL91, NoSortOfMuse, and Sayuri-Chan 16 for all your great reviews! And I've done a temporary fix of the l key on my laptop! Yay!

Tessadragon

Disclaimer: Sesshooumaru doesn't know the meaning of brotherly affection. And I don't own Inuyasha, more's the pity.

* * *

Chapter 6

A lone tree overlooking a hill, where its land was soft with lush grass. That was where they camped: Jaken and Rin, Sesshomaru and young Inuyasha: Rin kept watching the young half-demon curiously like he was about to ask if someone could throw a stick for him to fetch. Instead of being angry at her, he was just embarrassed, ducking his head and kicking the grass as he walked.

That was, until they got here, until he recognised this part of the land. Then he had to look up at the sky instead of the small carved stone that jutted from the grass below the tree. He squinted into the darkening sky, blinking back something from his eyes. Then Inuyasha lowered his head and acknowledged this blow as harder than any physical one. That small carved stone that jutted from the grass was his mother's grave: this was where she'd been laid to rest…how long ago?

"Inuyasha, how long ago was it that your human mother died," Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Young Inuyasha didn't look at him as he sat down on the floor in front of the grave. "I know it should have been…a long time ago," the young half-demon whispered, his golden-tawny eyes wide as he kept a steady gaze on his human mother's grave. "But right now it feels like yesterday."

"Are you younger in just physical appearance, or strength and memory as well?" Sesshomaru asked. His eyes were cool and appraising of his younger half-brother.

"Just physical appearance," Inuyasha said immediately. His voice was hardly a vestige of his older self. In fact, the older voice inside, demanding for him to go back to Kagome, to check if she was okay, had died down to nothing but a whisper. He was a little boy, and his older brother was there…almost as though he was looking after him. But a gut feeling told him there was something more going on.

But he was tired. It'd been a long day. The sun was dying below the horizon. His feet hurt. "Mother never made me travel this far in one day," he said, trying not to sound plaintive. "Why am I tired?"

The older Inuyasha would have made a point of saying that because he was a half-demon, he didn't get tired.

"Get some sleep, younger brother." Sesshomaru got up and walked away, calling out to his servant, Jaken, "Keep watch over Inuyasha and Rin. Make sure they are both safe. Or I will kill you."

Jaken's petulant look changed to one of fear. "Y-yes, my lord."

Rin was already curled up and sleeping. Jaken looked at Inuyasha, expecting that the boy would leap into the tree branches: he knew that was the lowly half-demon's habit. But no, the boy was already sprawled out asleep, one bare foot twitching in a fast dream.

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the cliff, paused for a moment in his reflection of today's events, then simply stepped off the edge of the cliff, falling gracefully and landing equally so on the rocky riverside.

"Inuyasha…a child," he murmured. "But how?"

Age meant nothing to him. He viewed immortality as a trivial thing, so it didn't matter to him for now how long he would live. What was intriguing was the possibility that if this young Inuyasha continued regressing into his child state…he would no longer be able to wield Tetsusaiga. Lord Sesshomaru would finally be able to take possession of the mighty Fang bequeathed to his lowly half-brother by their great Father!

He needed to know. What kind of demon did this to Inuyasha? He raised his face to the wind, inhaling the scent of the land around them. His own aura explored the range around them: there were minor animal demons all around them. A few beast demons, but none with an aura such as that, that would be able to do this to his half-brother.

"I will tolerate my half-brother's presence…until I have figured this out," he murmured to himself. "If I can take the Tetsusaiga from him, that is my aim. If I can kill that poor excuse for a half-demon, I will."

He despised such underhanded tactics, but he was curious by the transformation of Inuyasha. Leisurely he walked back to his travelling party, listening to the world. He couldn't hear those humans that his young half-brother had chosen to travel with: they must be beyond an hour's travel from him. He smiled thinly: would they even know if Inuyasha died at his hand or not? Seeing as they'd usually been there, watching him thrash Inuyasha, that'd be ironic…except…_that louse of a half-demon did manage to hold onto the Tetsusaiga despite my superiority,_ his mind told him coldly. _There is hidden strength to it. Perhaps that futile drive by humans to survive to try and win a hopeless battle. That is what kept my half-brother from rotting and joining his mother in the grave._

He sighed softly and arrived back at the camp. Inuyasha had curled up now close to his own charge, Rin. Somehow Inuyasha looked only very slightly older than Rin. It roused a cautious anger in Sesshomaru, a possessiveness of his young charge, exacerbated by it being his half-brother so close to her.

Jaken watched him nervously. "My Lord…why are we keeping Inuyasha with us?"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru said quietly, not willing to risk Inuyasha's near-keen senses hearing of his intention to claim Tetsusaiga for his own.

* * *

Kagome stoked the campfire with a spare log before tossing it into the low flames: they rose and crackled a little louder.

"You miss him," Sango said quietly; it wasn't a question. It was easy to see the isolation, the loneliness in the priestess's eyes.

"I haven't been without him a single night since I came to the feudal era," Kagome said just as softly. "I mean no offence to you and Miroku, but I'm just unused to the idea of sleeping when I know Inuyasha isn't there, sleeping in the branches above me." She'd used to watch Inuyasha, trying to determine if he did sleep and pretending to sleep herself. The forest canopy above them was a sore and dark reminder that Inuyasha wasn't here…and that he might never be again.

Miroku slept with his back resting against the trunk of the tree. Well, not sleeping. His eyes were shut in meditation but he listened intently to the girls' conversation. Shippo slept up in the tree branches, no, he was only pretending to sleep too. Sometimes he looked out over the forest, nervously searching for the demon that had turned Inuyasha into a little kid. But there was nothing: the forest was silent.

"It is very odd," Sango said with a nod, and hugged her knees to her chest, gazing into the flames in the same melancholy fashion as Kagome did. "But…Inuyasha is a survivor. We have to trust in his abilities."

"But he's a child."

"Shippo survived, didn't he?" Sango pointed out.

"But he was always a…wild child. You know, always living in the forest. How do we know that Inuyasha wasn't brought up as a child in some domestic, lavish surroundings?"

"Excuse me?" Sango forced a laugh, "The man that complains when we don't sleep outdoors?"

Kagome had to smile at that. Casting her gaze upwards to the starry sky, she recalled first Inuyasha's child complexion, and then his handsome grown-up countenance. Then she silently cast a prayer for his safety and that she would get to him. She even promised that she would truly tell Inuyasha how she felt about him…as soon as this was all over.

"What will we do?" Sango asked her opinion, then wished she'd rephrased it better, as Kagome gave her a worried look. "I don't know. Should we go after the demon that cast the spell on Inuyasha? Or should we go to find Inuyasha?"

"We shouldn't split up," Sango suggested.

It was a difficult choice. Sango thought back through all her demon-slayer father had taught her. "The death of a demon ends its enchantments."

"Like Miroku's wind tunnel when we'll kill Naraku," Kagome said with a nod.

"Yes," Sango agreed. "So if we kill this demon that turned Inuyasha into a child, Inuyasha will turn back into his real self wherever he is."

For a moment Kagome could hear nothing but her heart. She struggled to make the choice: whatever choice she made, she might lose Inuyasha.

"Sleep on it," Sango advised. Downcast, Kagome nodded.

"And there's one thing," Sango added gently.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at her quizzically.

"I am very glad that you at least are okay. If I was stuck with just Miroku…I would go crazy."

Kagome had to laugh.

"And what," Miroku asked, not opening his eyes, "Would I do to drive you crazy, my dear Sango?"

"You'd find a way," Sango said darkly. "Now go to sleep, you pervert." It was endearing the way she said it. Miroku smiled and obeyed, falling into dreams of Sango.

Sango would never admit if she had dreams of Miroku. Kagome was the last to fall asleep, and when she did, it was a strange dream. She dreamed of a great and elegant building, where tall shadowy men discussed strange matters. She dreamt of a small boy—Inuyasha!—racing across the courtyard, then slowing to give these strange men a long curious glance, then shaking his head…then he grinned: a boyish young smile that she'd never imagined seeing him do, and raced off across the remainder of the square and over a low small wooden bridge. She followed him into this beautiful garden…

Then the sky darkened, and she felt a strange thought, as though in Inuyasha's older voice, inside her head: _This isn't supposed to happen_…

The young Inuyasha kept running as though he didn't notice the darkness that was engulfing all his surroundings…and then he was gone as well. Fear gripped Kagome's heart and something inside her whispered that she mustn't forget this dream, no matter what…as the dream faded into sleep's natural darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to: Sesshoumaru Minion, Silver Wolf Pups, Sasia, jaguargoddess, Sayuri-chan 16, Airya, and NoSortOfMuse (Don't worry, the fact that Sesshoumaru can't wield Tetsusaiga can be solved if Sesshoumaru kills Inuyasha and chops his arm off to replace the one that Inuyasha amputated.) Thanks for all your reviews!

Tessadragon

* * *

Chapter 7

Kagome laid the campfire when the sun had hardly risen, hurrying to light it and lay out food for breakfast before Miroku, Sango and Shippo had even opened their eyes. Sango was the first to wake up, her nostrils flaring at the scent of smoke and the hiss of boiling water. Kagome didn't look at her as she absently stirred the pot of bubbling water. Her eyes seemed to be seeing something that no one else could.

_Poor thing_. Sango's heart went out to her friend. _Has she even slept at all?_ She doubted it. Getting dressed quickly, straight into her demon-slayer costume, she packed her belongings ready for travelling, then tried to help in whatever way she could find, but Kagome had covered all the chores. _I'd possibly do the same if Miroku went missing like this_, Sango acknowledged. As she passed Miroku's bedroll, she nudged the sleeping monk with her foot and he mumbled something along the lines of "my children".

"Pervert," Sango whispered, "Wake up. I think Kagome will want us to get moving quickly."

"Tell Inuyasha to drown himself," Miroku mumbled, refusing to wake up. "The jewel shards can wait until I've woken up." Sango knelt and quickly punched him on the arm. "You idiot!" she hissed in his ear.

Kagome hadn't turned her attentive eyes from the boiling pot to look at Miroku, but her hand stirred the water faster.

Shippo yawned and stretched from his vantage point in the branches. Kagome's head shot up at the sound: Sango knew she was immediately thinking or hoping that everything was back to normal, that Inuyasha would be up in the tree branches like he usually was.

"Morning, Shippo," Kagome said, trying to cover her disappointment.

"We'll find Inuyasha," the fox-child told her earnestly, hopping down and seating himself eagerly in front of the fire, his bushy tail sweeping side to side happily at the prospect of breakfast.

"Forgive me ladies, I'm going to quickly wash my face in the stream," Miroku said cheerily, though they all distinctly heard him say as soon as he was out of sight, "And maybe fall asleep there too."

Sango snorted. "It must've been a dream of women to make him want to keep sleeping."

Miroku heard her and smiled a small sad smile. _Yes it was, Sango. But only one woman. Though Buddha shan't ever make me tell you what sort of dream it was!_

Kagome dully gazed into the pot of boiling water, stirring it to stop Inuyasha's serious face forming upon its surface, voicing her anxious thoughts. _I had such a strange dream last night…I dreamed of Inuyasha being swallowed by darkness._

Her hand faltered long enough to let Inuyasha's face form within the swirling water. Her heart felt like it was crushing itself.

"Sango." Kagome stopped stirring the boiling water. "Can I go for a walk?"

"Of course," Sango said sympathetically, taking over the task of making breakfast.

"Kirara," Kagome called over her shoulder as she began walking. Her bow and arrow were in one hand. The demon fire cat cocked her head at Kagome, then glanced at Sango, who hesitated then nodded, knowing perfectly well what Kagome's heart had chosen to do.

"Kagome," Sango called after the priestess. Kagome halted guiltily, "Yes, Sango?"

"Miroku and I will go after the demon," Sango told her. "We'll kill it. You find Inuyasha and get him to safety, just hide but don't fight. Okay? As long as Inuyasha's young, he can't wield Tetsusaiga."

"Alright," Kagome said relieved. Kirara gave an optimistic mew and transformed to her larger form, her flamey tail whipping against the crisp morning air. Kagome mounted her, slinging her quiver full of arrows onto her shoulder as Kirara kicked off into the air and soared up into the sky. "Thank you, Sango!"

Sango added some herbs to the boiling water as Miroku came back from the stream, water still dripping down his face and sleek black hair. He shook his head, more awake and happy for that. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's decided to go look for Inuyasha," Sango replied, "Get yourself a cup if you want some herbal tea."

"She's lovesick," Miroku said admiringly. "Poor thing, but honestly, why doesn't Inuyasha stop being an idiot and enjoy being in love? Why does he keep denying it? If I had someone tell me that they were in love with me..."

"Well, at the moment he's only old enough to play tag with Shippo," Sango said practically. "Now hurry up if you want the tea. And get my cup too from my pack while you're there? And we know _exactly_ what you'd do if someone told you they were in love with you."

Miroku obeyed. "So we're going after the demon? Do we even know what we're looking for?"

Sango nodded. "There are only two species of demons with the type of magic that can specifically make something else weaker, and only one of them can physically change its victim. A liridake-shure demon. It is pretty fearsome, but as long as we kill it, its magic will end completely."

As Miroku poured the tea into three cups, Sango began rummaging through her pack, retrieving a short sword. Her expression critical, she balanced it in her palm, judging its weight, then finally gave a contented nod and offered it to Shippo. "Shippo, because the demon is very tough, and also because it's fixated on young demons, I'm giving this to you, just in case." Her face was stern, "But leave the fighting to me and Miroku."

Shippo nodded eagerly, his face alight with happiness as he took the weapon and thrust it at the air excitedly. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed.

"You put out anyone's eye and I'll take it right back from you," Sango said. Shippo gulped and held it as though it was as precious as the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

"C'mon!" Rin tugged at little Inuyasha's sleeve. "I'm hungry and you shall come with me…we can pick berries near here. Come on!" 

The half-demon boy gave her a curious look but didn't get up from his cross-legged sit on the grass.

"Come on!" Rin wheedled.

Inuyasha's mouth formed a stubborn line and he concentrated on scratching a drawing into the dirt with his long nails.

"Oh fine, be hungry," Rin said sadly and went running to find herself breakfast.

"Inuyasha, you probably should find food for yourself," Sesshomaru said from his contemplative state at the edge of the cliff. Young Inuyasha looked up at him then got up and went after Rin, not feeling like arguing.

"He's certainly more trusting, my lord," Jaken ventured.

"Make sure that Rin is safe," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Y-yes milord!" Jaken raced off after Rin and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked troubled as he trotted after Rin, even nervous. Rin skipped to the stream then waded into the water, holding her orange and yellow-check kimono above the water, then knotted it up at her hips and darted her hands in at the fish swimming past her ankles. She giggled all the while, then called to Inuyasha, "I shan't catch your fish for you, you know!"

Inuyasha approached the water then ignored the prospect of his clothes getting wet and waded in after her. Clumsily he snatched at the fish and almost had one, but then it slapped him in the face with its tail and startled, he let it jump back into the stream…

Rin watched him with a small grin on her face, then young Inuyasha giggled and swiped the water off his face. Rin dared to laugh too, her eyes bright, then Inuyasha threw a handful of water at her. Rin squealed, and by the time Jaken got to the stream, the two kids were soaking wet and rolling on their sides in the stream, their breakfast forgotten.

"You children!" Jaken said, staring astounded at Inuyasha.

"Hey Jaken!" Inuyasha yelled excitedly and threw a handful of water at the imp, who wailed in anger, thrashing his staff at the air, then ran back to Sesshomaru as though Inuyasha was about to unleash the Windscar upon him.

* * *

Kagome anxiously stared down at the land rushing below them, searching for a brilliant red. Within the next hour, she saw it, by the river. A small boy and girl, both growing very familiar, were splashing through the river, trying to catch fish. "Is that Rin?" Kagome recognised the girl. She had to rub her eyes in order to believe that she really could see Inuyasha was playing in the river…she'd hardly ever seen Inuyasha laughing and grinning as much as that! 

"There, Kirara!" Kagome said excitedly and the demon cat nodded its furry head and dropped to the ground, landing solidly on its four paws just by the river bank. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Rin halted their fishing game and stared at Kagome as she jumped from Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wore such a relieved look on her face. "Oh thank goodness you're safe!"

Inuyasha's stare grew more intense and he took a step back, instinctively shielding Rin. "Huh? Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to: Sasia (interesting point, that, about the Americans' saying of "dig a hole to China". Us Brits say "dig a hole to Australia!" so i suppose Chinese might say something like "dig a hole to Egypt"?), Sayuri-chan 16, Sesshoumaru Minion, Sweeteen19, Silver Wolf Pups, and GoingGhost.

Very soon, this fanfiction will be at an end cos my new policy is not to let my stories go on past 10 chapters (which has suited the last two stories perfectly).

Tessadragon

* * *

Chapter 8

_Who am I? Who am I? Inuyasha wants to know who I am?_ "You have got to be kidding," Kagome declared, then took a step forward. Inuyasha backed up a step, glaring at her, contemplating this threat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "This is a really bad time to develop a sense of humour."

He stared at her. "How'd you know my name?"

"How old are you, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"Seven summers!"

"No, you're not," Kagome said, shaking her head. "Now, Rin, go back to Sesshomaru. Tell him to keep his hands off Inuyasha or else."

"You'll tell my charge to tell me that?" Sesshomaru's voice rang out across the river, coldly amused.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru, I've had about enough of you!" she snapped. "How low of you to manipulate Inuyasha just to get a hold of his Tetsusaiga! Yes! I know that's what you plan…it's so obvious!"

Inuyasha looked down at the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. It didn't look like much to him. He gave a big trusting look to his older half-brother, then unclipped Tetsusaiga's sheath and held it out to Sesshomaru, but Kagome grabbed his sword hand. "Oh no you don't, Inuyasha," she said sternly. "Your mother would never want you to give Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru. _I_ don't want you to give Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha gave her a worried look and nibbled his lower lip. Kagome couldn't help thinking, _How cute!_

"Sesshomaru, if you come after us, I'll shoot you," she warned him, indicating the quiver of arrows on her shoulder. "Anyway, I thought you had more honour than to wait until your brother's under a spell."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Come, Rin."

Rin gave young Inuyasha a sad look. "Bye," she whispered then ran after Sesshomaru, who was walking away.

"Bye," Inuyasha whispered back. Rin waved at him.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," Kagome gave him a gentle smile and took his hand.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome felt sadness within her heart. _He doesn't even remember me…I thought love would always know itself…_ "Just a friend. I am Kagome. I am just a friend. And now we have to go."

"Just a friend," Inuyasha echoed.

Kagome forced herself to concentrate on holding the half-demon child's hand.

"Kagome," Inuyasha took care to pronounce her name right, his golden-tawny eyes studious. "You said Sesshomaru's brother's under a spell? And I am Sesshomaru's brother, right?"

Kagome winced.

"Am I under a spell?" Young Inuyasha looked up at her anxiously, his grasp on her hand clingy. "What should I be?"

"We must first find a hiding place," Kagome said heavily, leading him away from the river. Kirara followed them in her kitten form. "Then I will try and tell you."

* * *

"Here, demon-kid eater, demon-kid eater," Shippo called, trembling, into the forest air. His voice didn't carry far.

"Don't treat it like it's stupid," Sango said reassuringly from the treetops where she was hiding. Miroku was beside her, his face calm though his every nerve was prepared for battle.

Shippo gulped and changed tactic, and bit into his wrist, wincing as he watched the blood flow, and made sure not to let it stain his clothes.

Sango gave Shippo an impressed look, "The smell of blood may bring it running if it's already been cheated of one meal." Her voice was soft as the wind.

Shippo sat down cross-legged, trying to look helpless, even though foxfire was swirling around in him nervously, like trying not to burp.

"Ahhh…" a very soft, reptilian voice, so far away that it could have just been the wind.

"Eep!" Shippo quivered.

Something licked its lips.

"Here's hoping it's actually the demon we're waiting for," Miroku murmured, watching the ground below keenly.

"I never knew there were so many that wanted to eat Shippo," Sango agreed quietly with an amused smile. She'd already had to slay two other demons, not nearly powerful enough to do to anyone what'd been done to Inuyasha. She'd almost felt bad about slaying them, they'd been so pathetic. Almost.

"Aiiee!" Shippo jumped to his feet as the demon entered the clearing, tall on his lizard legs. His reptilian tongue flicked out towards Shippo, tasting his aura… "Ready meals," it murmured in delight. "Don't have to prepare it at all!"

"He-elp!" Shippo shot up a tree. The demon leapt up ahead of him, faster, and faced Shippo from the same branches the fox demon child had been trying to hide in.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango hurled her weapon at the demon. It uttered a screech and leapt up away.

"It's as fast as Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered, leaping from the tree.

"Shippo!" Sango caught her weapon as it curved back to her, her feet sliding back with the weight of the object. Her eyes held that battle-ready calm. Miroku brandished his staff at the demon, a sutra ready in one hand. "Surrender, demon! Take the spell off the half-demon or we shall have to kill you!"

The lizard-like demon laughed, a rasping laugh and spat acid at them, an acid that steamed of miasma.

Miroku shook his head grimly. "Guess I can't suck it into the wind-tunnel then. Pity."

"This may sound strange, but I always feel spooked by how much you suck into your hand," Sango remarked, running at the demon, then leapt and slammed a kick into its narrow temple, simultaneously swinging her Hirikotsu into its neck. It gave a strangled shriek and scuttled backwards.

"Watch out, Sango!" Miroku yelled as the lizard demon whipped its long tail around, sending the demon slayer flying, then it leapt after her, fangs bared to deliver a fast killing blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Miroku hurled himself at it, his staff between his two hands, staving off its fangs and blocking its access to Sango as she clambered to her feet, briefly shaking her head, then pulled out her last-resort katana. "Thanks, Miroku." Her hirikotsu was across the clearing.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled, squeezing his eyes shut as he threw himself into yet another suicidal battle, _The things I do for my friends!_ He thought as he hurled one palm of green fox fire at the demon, then another. It reeled only slightly, then blinked the green flames from its eyes and prepared to catch the falling fox demon in its mouth.

Sango slashed her katana across its throat.

Shippo summoned all the hatred and sadness and love for his friends and determination, felt his power building up until he could see the lizard demon's swirl of demonic energy. "Heartscar!" he shrieked and buried his fangs into the lizard-like demon's throat, fighting to spill as much blood as he could before jumping off and landing on the forest floor, panting. "That'll teach you to pick on little kids!" he yelled, then fell back reeling.

Blood still spilling from its throat, its eyes already gaining the death-glaze, the lizard demon roared one last time and hurled itself at Sango, trying to at least kill her, whipped its tail at Miroku, sending him flying.

A roar reverberated from the sky, then Kirara, all alone, plunged from the sky and slammed itself into the lizard demon, ripping into it with her fangs, growling low in her throat at this thing trying to hurt her mistress!

With a last low groan, the lizard demon slumped into the ground and its tail slowed its thrashing.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo lay there on the forest floor, all winded. Finally Sango got her breath back. "Where're Kagome and Inuyasha?"

* * *

She was so tired. They'd walked for a long time and she was glad young Inuyasha hadn't complained. "Here," she said finally, finding an empty shepherd's hut at the foot of the hill. The last travellers who'd been here had left an armful of firewood: Kagome smiled gratefully. The sky outside had been terribly overcast and she'd feared she'd have to walk in the rain to fetch firewood otherwise.

Inuyasha slumped to the floor where he'd stood. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "No, silly, if anyone opens the door, you'll be in its way."

Inuyasha replied with a light sleeping snuffle-sound and curled himself up into a ball. Kagome smiled and shook her head and picked him up, surprised at how light he was, carrying him to the other side of the room. She didn't have her bedroll with her, oh well. She was tired enough anyway to sleep as she was. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned her back against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

_So this is what Inuyasha is like as a child,_ Kagome thought, trying not to feel sad that Inuyasha didn't remember her. _He's very sweet. I'd thought he was always mistrusting, but really he's entirely innocent and selfless, even willing to give Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!_ She drifted deeper into sleep. _I suppose there's still that innocence and selflessness at his core…I've always known it, or at least, I've known it for a very long time._

Tonight her dreams weren't filled with the darkness of not knowing Inuyasha, but the lightness that she did know him: flashbacks of how many times he'd saved her life, and that time he'd almost died of poison and had slept with his head on her lap…

Like he's doing now, the subconscious part of her smiled: Young Inuyasha had snuggled up to her and fallen asleep with her.

She dreamed of how Inuyasha changed her life and how she hoped she'd changed his.

_Kagome…I'm sleeping with Kagome_. The older part of Inuyasha's mind resurfaced very slowly, like from a long sleep. He wanted to do something…special. To thank her for believing in him so much. Maybe he'd even be brave enough to kiss her.

He tried to move his hand, to touch her hand that lay only inches from his. The groan didn't even escape his lips as his body refused to obey him.

Is the kid part of me still in charge? Inuyasha thought despairingly. He tried again, his will strong as he tried to move anything: his feet, his hands, his knees…nothing. His body just wouldn't obey him. All he could do was watch Kagome as she slept. Torture. He just hoped she wouldn't say 'sit' in her sleep because his younger self, he could only describe as a wimp.

_The next chapter is especially for kawaii young Inuyasha..._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to: GoingGhost, Sweeteen19, Sesshoumaru Minion, Alexa, Minako-chan4, Usagi-ran, Sasia, and Silver Wolf Pups for all your reviews!

Tessadragon

And the next chapter will be the very last of this story!

* * *

Chapter 9 

Kagome woke up to find young Inuyasha still sleeping curled up in her lap. _He's more cosy as a kid than an adult,_ she thought sleepily. _Unless he's poisoned._ Then the little half-demon stirred and half-opened a tawny-golden eye at her. "Hello, Kagome."

"G'morning," she replied, and couldn't help but tousle his long silver hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Then he uncurled daintily and sat down a few inches away, watching her inquisitively.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"What am I meant to be? If I'm under a spell? I am me, right?" Sitting there cross-legged, he looked helpless at his plight.

"Of course you're you!" Kagome hugged him close, seeing the upset tremble of his lower lip. "It's just that you…you grew up a long time ago. You're a guy now. Not just a kid, but a guy. And you're a really good nice guy."

"Me?" little Inuyasha said doubtfully. "But I'm seven."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, "You're over fifty years old, if we count how long you were in the enchanted sleep."

Young Inuyasha stared at her, petrified, then drew his arms over his face to hide that he was crying. "Kagome!" his voice was choked, "But Kagome!"

"Shh," Kagome hugged him again, "It's okay…you grew up, Inuyasha! You do really well…you're really brave—" _And sometimes a suicidal idiot,_ she added silently, _And sometimes an uncompromising jerk, and obsessed about ramen, and have a thing for dead girls…_

"You're okay," she said finally. "I promise."

Inuyasha raised his tear-stained face to her. "I am? And…Kagome? When I'm bigger, are you there?"

"Yeah," Kagome said softly. "I always am."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Always?"

"Yes!"

Young Inuyasha gave her an unparalleled sweet smile and then a sleepy sigh. "Okay then."

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell against her lap. Kagome blinked, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She began to panic. Had Sango and Miroku managed to kill the demon? Was that the right thing to do? What if…

Inuyasha rolled out of her lap and shot her a fierce, humiliated look. He was suddenly taller than her, and wore that exact same scowl.

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, so relieved.

Inuyasha's cheeks went bright red. "What'd I do?" he demanded, looking around wildly.

"Huh?" Kagome stared, "What d'you mean?"

"Kagome! Was I…" Inuyasha's dog ears were twitching like crazy, "Was I, um…" he began twiddling his thumbs in awkwardness, "A brat?"

"You were nicer than you've ever been," Kagome assured him.

"_Wha-at_!" Inuyasha yelled, "What do you mean, nicer than I've ever been!"

"I mean, you were decent as a kid and grew up bad-tempered!" Kagome yelled back, more out of relief than anything.

Inuyasha was gaping at her like a goldfish and making helpless movements. Then he abruptly spun his back on her.

"And you offered your brother the Tetsusaiga," Kagome added mischievously.

"WHAT!"

Kagome lay on the floor in absolute laughter, clutching her sides and gasping in pain, she was laughing so hard.

Inuyasha watched her, uncertain whether to cry or shout. Finally he whimpered and fled the hut. Kagome forced herself to stop laughing, and went after him. He was sitting out cross-legged on the grass, his mouth a perplexed line and his eyes peeved.

Kagome knelt beside him and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I've always wondered what you were like as a child."

"Why?" Inuyasha answered grumpily.

Kagome went red, and waved off the question. "And you looked like you were having a really good time, anyway."

"Why'd you want to see what I was like as a kid?" Inuyasha repeated gruffly.

Kagome went even redder.

He scrutinised her, searching her eyes for an answer.

Kagome sighed and finally told the truth, "I suppose…so I could have a guess of what a half-demon kid is like." She'd said it as obliquely as possible, so he couldn't guess the deeper reason for the question.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, having a feeling that she was trying to hoodwink him, "C'mon, 'fess up."

"No!"

"C'mon, Kagome!" he leaned closer, his eyes angry.

_There are only two ways to get him to stop asking_, Kagome thought wildly. _Make him sit, or embarrass him into completely forgetting!_

She squeezed her eyes shut, pushed away all reasoning and pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha made a squeaking sound, his eyes opened wider; Kagome's eyes were shut. That kinda troubled him…he wanted her eyes to be open when she kissed him…But dammit, she was kissing him…

He returned the kiss, his hand brushing against hers, his heart beating faster…

_He's kissing me back_, Kagome thought, bewildered for some reason. Her eyes shot open, and Inuyasha's golden-tawny eyes were focused entirely on hers, his hand warm against hers. Her heart beat wildly, and then both of them drew away, both blushing profusely. Inuyasha mumbled something, Kagome asked him what he'd said, her eyes dazed.

"You're cold," Inuyasha repeated too loudly.

"What d'you mean, I'm cold?" Kagome demanded, thinking, _Oh God! He thinks I'm cold? Like I don't love him? Or I don't kiss well?_

He answered her by taking off the red kimono jacket of his outfit and draping it over her shoulders. "Like that," he said gruffly.

They were silent for many minutes, and Inuyasha's arm was around her shoulders.

_I feel like I could be like this forever_, Kagome thought.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha took his hand away, and Kagome swallowed a protesting sound, though Inuyasha's lips twitched into a near-smile at her.

"Will you ever tell me what you were like as a kid?" she asked, leaning her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He went red and growled a word under his breath, "Why the Hell do you have to be so hung up on what I was like as a kid?"

"Well, excuse me!" Kagome jerked back from him, glaring at him. "What's so wrong with me knowing?"

Inuyasha blustered and tried to think of something, then turned his back on her and sat cross legged, hunched up, his dog ears flat against his silver hair.

"Oh fine," Kagome said in disgust and got up, pushing him away. "I'm going back to Sango and Miroku. At least _they_ can talk straight with me."

Inuyasha growled. "What'd Shippo have to say about…the younger me?"

"He wanted to give you a wedgie," Kagome said scathingly.

"A what? What's a wedgie?"

"Never mind." Kagome flapped her hand. Inuyasha followed her sullenly.

"I miss people who actually know what I mean," Kagome said aloud, witheringly. "People who actually know stuff other than how to kill and fight, who are actually in the now."

"In the now?" Inuyasha echoed.

"Oh never mind!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't take it out on me!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, "Just cos you want—" Then he shut himself up, hoping he was in time to avoid her saying 'sit'.

"Want what?" Kagome shouted. "To know what you were like as a kid? So I can know what kind of kid we could ever have a chance—" she shut herself up and ran away, but Inuyasha easily overtook her, skidding to a halt in front of her. "Of having," he finished for her.

She was terrified.

"Would you ever want a family with me?" he forced himself to say it. He looked her straight in the eyes, and had nearly concealed all vulnerability from those tawny-gold irises. "Even knowing that any kid with my genes…would be bullied and ridiculed by ordinary humans?"

"That has never mattered to me," Kagome whispered. She shut her eyes and drew her strength up, opened her eyes again and met Inuyasha's gaze. "I could have dated ordinary humans. Or I could have gone with Koga. But I've always waited for you. Just in case."

"I wouldn't know how to be a good father," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Who would?" Kagome demanded.

Then Inuyasha grabbed his head in both hands and made an aggravated sound, "Can we stop talking about kids? I'm a kid for two days and we end up talking about having a family!"

Kagome gave him a quick kiss, "And it's sweet." Then she began walking.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her, then leapt into the sky, running as fast as he could back to Miroku and Sango.

* * *

"Do you think they're alright?" Sango asked worriedly, as she polished her slim katana. 

"Of course," Miroku said smoothly. "Shippo, would you use your foxfire to make a quicker job of lighting this campfire?"

"The wood's all damp," Shippo said grumpily but obeyed, trying to set the heaped dead branches alight. "Ooh, I hope Kagome gets back soon…I miss her. I don't miss Inuyasha though."

Sango and Miroku exchanged amused glances.

"Don't miss me?" Inuyasha yelled, leaping down from the sky. "You ungrateful little—"

"Inuyasha! Not now!" Kagome yelled in his ear.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango said gladly. Miroku squeezed her hand, and then her butt, "See? I told you they were fine."

"Monk!" Sango yelled and flipped him over her shoulder, throwing him into the ground, "Cut it out!"

Kagome smiled.

"Damn, I'm glad to see you guys," Inuyasha said grudgingly. Sango and Miroku simultaneously gave him an astonished look: Inuyasha, glad to see them?

"Maybe you two can stop Kagome talking like such an idiot," Inuyasha continued, then leapt up into the tree branches.

"An idiot?" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, _sit_!"

The half-demon crashed into the ground and lay there twitching, she'd said it with such force.

"Why on earth would he tempt such a fate by outright insulting Kagome?" Miroku wondered aloud.

Inuyasha made a squeaky sound.

"Because he's a jerk!" Kagome yelled, rounding on the prone Inuyasha. "He has to prove he's all macho just because he got turned into a little boy!"

"Ah," Miroku said wisely and helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Sango, Kagome, who don't you two go and find the nearest hot springs?"

"That'll take ages," Sango commented.

"Take Kirara," Miroku smiled. "Inuyasha, Shippo and I will sort out dinner."

Shippo looked up from his valiant efforts to light the damp campfire. A light drizzle had started, like something was mocking him.

Inuyasha made a sound of protest, but Sango was already leading Kagome away and Kirara was waiting patiently for them.

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku said as soon as Sango and Kagome, riding Kirara, were out of sight and hearing. "It's time you and I had a word about the facts of life."

"The what?" Inuyasha yelled.

"The facts of life," Miroku smiled patiently at him. "And Inuyasha, just be glad you've got me to guide you."

"No, stay away from me, you pervert!" Inuyasha clapped his hands over his madly-twitching dog ears and raising his eyes to the sky. Then his jaw dropped. "Monk, I think that facts of life stuff will have to wait."


	10. Chapter 10

You don't have to read this chapter if you've already read it: I reposted it due to a big error about the new moon. Thanks to Strawberry Blue for pointing out the error.

Tessa

Wow! I finally finished this chapter...I sure hope you guys are satisfied by this story. I've gotta think up what story I'll try writing next.

Anyway, my extreme thanks in reading this story through to its end, to:

Sweeteen19, Alexa, Sasia (i've never really tried writing a sex scene, so don't worry, i wouldn't test it out on Inuyasha and Kagome, lol! oh dear, that sounded way too kinky), premierarchange, Sesshoumaru Minion (there will be other fanfictions, i promise. And if i can get as lovely reviews for them as i have for this one, i will always be proud.), blacksugar2023, Sayuri-chan 16 (oh wow! it sounds like an amazing life you're leading, very well done to you for managing your time so well!) and Silver Wolf Pups. Again, thank you all so much for being #1 reviewers!

Tessadragon

* * *

Chapter 10, the last chapter of Days of Our Youth

"I so needed this," Kagome moaned, sinking into the bubbling water, spreading her arms out as her nerves clamoured for this treat. "Um-hm," Sango agreed blissfully, shutting her eyes as she sank into the hot spring. They could both hear Shippo splashing away happily and they didn't mind him being around: he wasn't old enough to be a male chauvinist pig yet.

"So, how come I have a feeling something happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her eyes still shut as the steam whispered around her shoulders.

"We kissed," Kagome admitted.

"Uh huh. And?"

"And nothing," Kagome defended.

Sango gave her a small smile, "I promise I shan't tell Miroku."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "This once, I think I'll have to wait. I can't even get used to it. I don't even really know what happened. Maybe I was hallucinating?"

Sango's smile deepened. "Did you two at least keep your clothes on?"

"Sango!" Kagome threw a handful of water at her friend. In the evening's darkness, the arc of droplets was invisible.

Sango laughed, "Fine. So you two kept your clothes on." She sank lower into the water and then submerged her face in the steamy water for a moment before gracefully rising back up to the surface and combing her sleek wet dark hair with her fingers.

Watching her, Kagome tried to battle through her confusion. She usually told Sango everything. Partly because Sango was so sensible and mature that she was always a comfort and partly because Sango was the one friend to whom she really could confide everything: she certainly couldn't do that in her own time.

Trying to shake off the dread of how much schoolwork she must have missed by now, Kagome dived back deeper into the water, her raven-dark hair rippling around her in tendrils.

Like a challenge, she pressed her fingers briefly to the floor of the spring: solid compacted rock with several cracks running through it through which heat bubbled up, then she drifted back up, her eyes open to the beauty of the water wrapping around her like gauzy ribbons…

And through that water, the sky cast impossible shades of darkness down on her…the darkness of a moonless night…

Spluttering, she burst through the surface and began swimming for the shore with fast, hard strokes, grabbed her towel, hardly dried herself before getting dressed.

"Kagome?" Sango called in alarm, and followed her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe we didn't realise!" Kagome yelled back and pointed at the sky.

The night of the new moon…

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped and hurried to get dressed, her wet hair slapping against her back, not that she noticed. Shippo was already with Kirara, who transformed to her more fierce shape as Sango and Kagome ran to them.

"Hurry, Kirara!" Kagome beseeched and the demon cat growled agreement, soaring into the sky, the demon cat's pale fur stark in the moonless sky.

The forest loomed back into view…Kagome couldn't even remember how far they'd gone to the hot spring…then suddenly Kirara bounced back with a pain-filled yowl.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled then stared at Kagome, who'd unhesitatingly stood up on Kirara's back. "It's a demon barrier," Kagome said flatly.

"You haven't got your arrows with you!" Sango remembered with a terrible feeling. She only had her polished katana with her…she'd left her hirikotsu with Miroku, being too tired to even carry it. She cursed herself, calling herself stupid for making such a mistake.

There was a frightening finality to Kagome's expression. A grim resignation, as she flung herself at the demon barrier.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Kagome plunged into the barrier, then light exploded from her form. Shadow flooded out from the forest as though to combat Kagome's effort.

Kagome's lips parted, and she mouthed His name, though only one person would ever hear her… "Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, and ran at an unnatural speed, even in his human form, leapt up to catch her…

Dazzling light burst from Kagome's form, just like the Sacred Jewel, though that was impossible, then the barrier exploded like shards of glass…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed again, everything was in slow motion as he grabbed her from the battering winds that twisted around him, his haori billowing, then with human clumsiness, he fell back to the ground, Kagome hugged tight in his arms, and hit the grass rolling again and again, until they lay there…

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha wiped a tendril of her jet black tresses from her face. Her eyes were blank and dark. Trembling, he shook her slightly, desperately, "C'mon, you idiot! Wake up! Kagome!"

Then Kagome sighed, a very soft sound, and for a moment, her voice was strange, like someone else's… "Don't call me an idiot." Then she sank back to the grass, mortally exhausted. But Inuyasha, even with his human senses, could hear her heart beating, feel the warm breath from her mouth, the faint trembling of her limbs. _She's so tired_, he thought faintly.

"What'd you do?" he asked quietly.

"The rest is up to you, Inuy—" she mumbled and the rest of his name was too much for her tired tongue to say.

"The rest—?" he began to say, then got up, staring intensely into the dark. "Oh damn, it's a demon," he said coldly.

There was a crackle of knuckles, then something bright red dropped from the branches.

"Oh my," Miroku said weakly, coming into the clearing to find the human Inuyasha standing opposite…Inuyasha? No. Wait, this one looked slightly younger, but with the same rebellious look in his eyes, if not more.

"Miroku, get Kagome away from here," Inuyasha ordered, indicating to where Kagome lay on the grass behind him.

"You can't fight yourself!" Miroku protested.

The human Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well sure I can. Why shouldn't I?"

"What if it makes you cease to exist?" Miroku suggested.

The human Inuyasha hesitated, then recovered his attitude, "Then why isn't he turned human by the new moon? He must be a fake."

The Inuyasha flexed his claws and grinned. His eyes gleamed red, and the purple stripes on his cheeks were livid in the darkness.

"It's Tetsusaiga," Miroku said suddenly. "Tetsusaiga holds in your demon half. This other Inuyasha hasn't got a Tetsusaiga. Don't you understand?"

"It doesn't matter!" The human Inuyasha yelled, just as the other Inuyasha hurled himself at him. Human Inuyasha threw himself back, then stared harder at this Inuyasha… "I think I understand," he said quietly and used all his effort to kick back this other Inuyasha. "Miroku, find some rope, chains. Anything. To tie him up with."

Miroku stared at him.

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, looking at the miko as she lay asleep on the grass. Then he grabbed hold of the demonic Inuyasha and pinned his arms behind his back, as his evil self bucked and tried to throw him off. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and grimly hung on.

"Here, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, stumbling back into the clearing with a bundle of ropes. Inuyasha nodded and punched the demonic Inuyasha as hard as he could in the mouth, hoping to knock him out cold, but the demonic Inuyasha just growled and raked his claws at him. Human Inuyasha narrowly threw himself back out of reach, but his stomach stung: the demonic Inuyasha's claws had got him there after all.

He shot a look up at the new moon: it seemed to be mocking him, but that thrust new energy, powered by anger, into him, and he hurled himself at his evil self again, punched him again, then kicked him, headbutted him, punched him again; evil Inuyasha caught his fist and grinned, baring blood-flecked fangs. Inuyasha growled and hurled his evil self at the tree. The evil Inuyasha twisted in mid-flight and slammed his heels against the tree trunk, landing in a crouch on the floor.

"This really doesn't look good," Miroku muttered, crouching at Kagome's side, about to pick her up, though his hand had naturally gone to her butt. Kagome jerked awake and glared at him. Damn, she felt so tired! Like she'd done a mile-long run…

"Inuyasha!" Then her voice dropped in confusion.

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "It seems we have a teenage Inuyasha to deal with."

Human Inuyasha struggled to push his demonic self against the tree…

Kagome's eyes took in the clearing. She felt helpless without her bow and arrows. "Miroku, where's my bow and arrows?" she demanded.

He jumped and tore his eyes away from Inuyasha's struggle.

"Argh!" Human Inuyasha cried out as the demonic Inuyasha stabbed his claws into his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, and Miroku was moving, back the way he'd come, his eyes searching the darkness for the dropped items…there. Sango's hirikotsu...

"Leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome yelled at the teen Inuyasha, scraped up a handful of mud and hurled it at the demon. It hit him between the eyes and he roared, immediately turned his attention from the human Inuyasha, who had staggered back, a deep wound below his breastbone. "Kagome!" he yelled, pulled himself agonisingly to his feet and hurled himself again at his teenage self.

Kagome threw her hand up to shield her face, and cried out as demonic Inuyasha's claws raked towards her face…

"Here!" Miroku whipped his staff across the demonic Inuyasha's back, "Come and get me, you mad coward!"

"Hey! That's my teen self you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not a coward!"

Miroku didn't hear him: he was too busy running for his life as demonic Inuyasha bounded after him like a rabid dog. He did manage to indicate Kagome's bow and arrows, where he'd dropped them on the ground to come to Kagome's aid.

"Inuyasha! Get my arrows!" Kagome yelled, raising her hand to her face; she dizzily saw the blood on her fingertips. The human Inuyasha snatched Kagome's bow and quiver from the ground and handed it to her, "Are you okay?" he demanded.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Yes," she whispered and stood up shakily. "Inuyasha…can you get him against that tree?" she pointed to the oldest tree there.

Inuyasha nodded and ran to do her bidding, his golden-tawny eyes grim, threw himself at his demonic self, his black hair vivid against the demonic Inuyasha's silver hair. Roaring, the demonic Inuyasha pushed him back easily, but human Inuyasha gritted his teeth and jammed his foot against the mud, lowering his head and then leapt back and spun, launching a high kick that slammed the demonic Inuyasha with his own momentum into the tree, then jerked his elbow around the demon's neck and pressed his knee into his chest. "C'mon!" he yelled at Kagome.

Kagome shut one eye and drew back the arrow further, the bow humming in her hand, then released the arrow…it flowed through the air, gaining the priestess's aura. At the last second, his nerves quivering with terror at that arrow, the human Inuyasha leapt away and the arrow thudded into the demonic Inuyasha's breast.

The demonic Inuyasha's eyes widened; he'd jerked his face around to the girl that had sealed him to this tree.

Kagome watched him defiantly, her bow warm in her hand.

"Ki-Kikyo," the demonic Inuyasha whispered, his hand stretched out. "I th-thought…we…" Then his head slumped, his hand fell loosely by his side.

Human Inuyasha gazed, stunned at his teenage self. "He was from the day I…" he whispered. Kagome came unsteadily to him, and on the last step, faltered then fell into his arms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded anxiously, the thought surging through him.

_She died…and I never knew._ He remembered thinking that, back when he'd barely woken up from the enchanted slumber. Was time repeating itself? Would he lose Kagome just like he lost Kikyo?

Kagome's heart beat strongly though against his.

He breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He cradled her in his arms and wasn't aware when he'd fallen to the floor.

Kagome eased her exhausted eyes open, "Inuyasha, you're bleeding," she whispered.

"So're you," Inuyasha returned grumpily and didn't feel inclined to move. Kagome twisted free to look up at the new moon, where it glowed vibrantly. "I've never felt so close to it," she whispered, remembering the nights in her own time when the new moon hadn't meant anything more than the night before, never felt so important to observe the moon's tide.

"I always feel close to it," Inuyasha said darkly. "It's a pest."

Kagome snuggled up to him and he went red, "Um, I'm probably getting blood on you…cos of your weak human inability to bear injury."

She rolled her eyes. "You call me weak, and I'll say your favourite three-letter word, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blanched and shut up, then looked up at his demonic self, sleeping pinned to the tree. "Kagome," he finally said quietly, "Go back with Miroku and Sango to the camp. I'll be there shortly."

"Will you be alright?" she pressed but he didn't answer. She just saw it in his face, that he needed this time alone. She squeezed his hand then got to her feet and limped away.

Inuyasha waited until she was out of sight and hearing, then sat cross-legged, just watching his demonic self, a perplexed expression on his face.

_So she died…and I never knew._

He thought about when he'd been asleep. He didn't remember anything about it, he had no clue of time passing, of what was going on around him. Kikyo's murderer had free rein all the years he was asleep, to do whatever he wanted. He hadn't even yet managed to properly avenge Kikyo's death!

Finally he got up and went to his demonic self, laid his hand on his shoulder. "One day you'll get Naraku," he said quietly to himself as well as his demonic self. "We were all played for idiots."

He wondered if he'd ever tell Kagome about his earlier life. Did he feel he had to? "C'mon, I survived," he told his demonic self. "Well, we survived. And I wouldn't have life any different." _I may have trouble deciding between Kikyo and Kagome…but they've meant so much to me, that if anything had happened different, if it'd meant anything different about Kikyo and Kagome, I'd always live my life exactly how it's been._

Then the demonic Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared straight at the human Inuyasha. But now his eyes were normal, tawny-gold irises.

Then he smiled. A grim smile, but it didn't mean battle with him. "The sun is rising," he said. Then his form dissipated in red and silver light, and Inuyasha was alone…

The sun rose over the trees, an uncertain haze against the darkness, gaining confidence…

Inuyasha's jet-black hair paled and transformed to gleaming white-silver, his fingernails changed to claws, his finger-joints crackling as muscle formed to strengthen his body, his human ears twisted back into dog-ears. He grinned more confidently and his nostrils flared with a familiar scent. "I wondered when I'd see you again," he growled, turning to face the demon that had turned him into a child. He crackled his knuckles, "I'm going to make you sorry you ever saw me!"

Then he unsheathed Tetsusaiga; its blade transformed to the magnificent fang. "Tetsusaiga!" he yelled, bringing it down upon the demon, twisting it at the last second, remembering where Kagome had said the jewel shard was in its forehead, and sliced it apart with a diagonal strike from its neck to its torso. It shrieked and exploded.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha's claws flashed out, cutting open its forehead and grabbing out the jewel shard. "I'm not having you re-form. This time you die!"

Panting, his eyes triumphant, he stood still for a moment, _It's over._ Then he sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked down at the tiny jewel shard. _And this is one of the things that changed every part of my destiny. Shall I use it one day to become a full demon? Or a full human? Who would I spend my life with? The girl from the future, or the girl from the past?_

He breathed a deep sigh then shook his head and walked from the clearing, his arms swinging at his sides. "Hey, Kagome!" he yelled, and caught an echo of her reply, his pace sped up.

_Whatever I do, I won't regret it._

"Hey slowpoke, having a tête-à-tête with your past self?" Kagome teased, as she opened her backpack.

"A what?" he scowled, squatting to watch her taking out the pots of ramen. "C'mon! I'm starving!"

"Alright, already!" Kagome yelled.

It's not the end. It's just the end of this story.

* * *

(Note: when i say teenage Inuyasha, though i cannot say what age he was when he was dating Kikyo, I'm more referring to it that way because demons, even half demons, age slower, thus I called his alter self a 'teenage Inuyasha'.)


End file.
